


Pistol Packin' Mama

by emilliemariee



Series: Right in The Ribs [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan Fluff, Arthur has a son, Arthur is a Daddy, Cowpoke, Fluff, Humour, Micah is annoying, arthur morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: Arthur and You enjoy parenthood. The gang is in good spirits and Arthur and Micah bicker about cowpoke.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Right in The Ribs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130882
Kudos: 41





	Pistol Packin' Mama

To say you were tired was an understatement, you didn’t know how you were still functioning- if you could call it functioning. 

Xander loved to nurse, not that you were complaining, this meant he was healthy and had a big appetite. The only thing was this meant that you were woken up by his cries. Arthur wished he could help with this but he knew that there was no way he could help with nursing your son. Instead, Arthur would take him in his large arms and sway him back to sleep with a full belly. 

Arthur was a great father, it had only been a few months but you knew that those two were attached at the hip already. Whenever Xander wouldn’t settle for you it was clear who he wanted, his daddy. Arthur was more than happy to take him, even when he was playing a game of poker, he didn’t care. ‘Don’t teach him to gamble yet, he’s too young’ you’d tease Arthur, gaining a chuckle out of him. 

Everyone in camp loved the new addition, even Micah - who was currently trying to teach the baby that his dad’s name was ‘cowpoke’ and not daddy. 

“Cow..poke,” Micah said to Xander, holding him gently on his knee. “Yer daddy is a cowpoke” 

“Stop trying to make ma son dumb like you,” Arthur said, standing behind Micah, smacking his hat off his head. “He won’t listen to ya” Arthur sat down on the log beside Micah, looking at his son and grinning. 

“Yer too smart, ain’tcha” he said to Xander, poking his cheek softly. Xander let out a giggle. “Daddy ain’t no cowpoke, huh” Xander giggled again, louder this time. 

“He might be smart, but it’s from Y/N, not ya” Micah said, smiling down at Xander before handing him off to Arthur. 

Arthur bounced Xander on his leg softly while watching the fire in front of them. The camp had a good few weeks, no law or Pinkertons, Dutch kept finding little jobs that wouldn’t be too much risk but still brought good money. So that camp and its members were in good spirits. 

“A baby looks good on ya, Arthur” Tilly smiled as she sat on a crate near the fire. “Where’s Y/N?” she asked, looking around the camp for a moment. 

“Went out with Sadie, doin’ some small huntin,” Arthur smiled at Tilly, “wanted to get away for just a bit I think.” 

Tilly nodded, she understood that you liked to do more than just sit around the camp, even with a baby here. You had always been one to go out for jobs, that’s one of the many things Arthur admired about you- you were a firecracker and didn’t like to sit still. 

Hosea was looking from across the fire at Arthur holding Xander as he smiled to himself. He was glad his son was so happy, able to get another chance at the wonders of fatherhood. Not only that but he was happy that Arthur had found love in you, the two of you like peas in a pod. Hosea had found you years ago, lost without a place to go. His heart couldn’t bear to leave a young woman out in the wilderness, not knowing her fate- so he took you back to camp. It wasn’t that you couldn’t defend yourself, he could see that clearly, but he could also see that you were tired of fending for yourself. It was quite the journey where he had found you back to camp- it gave him an excuse to get to know you. 

Hosea had learnt that your parents were still alive, although you didn’t live with them for a while now. You would write to them, but never had the best relationship with them. You had no siblings either, meaning you were used to being alone. You were 19 when he found you and Hosea couldn’t help wonder if you and Arthur would get along, given he was around 24 at that time. 

By the time you had reached the camp Hosea could tell you were going to fit in. You were quick with comebacks, witty and seemed to have a big heart. You were a sweetheart but knew how to turn it around. Not to mention you showed him how well you were equipped with your pistol. There wasn’t a shortage of good shooters at camp, but they could always use another one. 

He as well as Dutch and the growing members of the camp watched your and Arthur’s friendship blossom into a relationship over the eight years you had been with them. Hosea, Dutch and John even made bets on when you two were going to get married. As soon as you two were introduced it was clear that something was there, considering Arthur couldn’t stop staring the night you came to the camp.

That's why now, Hosea felt like you were his daughter or daughter-in-law and he felt responsible for you two as well as your relationship. Xander was the new apple to his eye- as well as Dutch and Miss Grimshaws, and both you and Arthur knew this, making sure they all had time with your son. Not to mention this gave Arthur and you some much needed private time, which both of you enjoyed, to say the least. 

“Ah, look what the cat dragged in!” Pearson got up from his seat at the fire, walking over to you and Sadie as you returned with handfuls of rabbits. It was a nice little hunt. 

You set the last of your rabbits down on Pearsons’ table, dusting your hands off on your pants, pushing your braid behind your shoulder. You looked at the group sitting around the fire, spotting Arthur with his back to you, bouncing Xander on his knee gently. 

“Well hello,” you said coming up behind Arthur, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek before walking in front of him to pick up Xander. 

Arthur smiled up at you, lifting his son off his knee to hand up to you, “Evenin’, Princess” he said to, his drawl thick. 

You held Xander, smiling at him and kissed his head as he grinned a toothless smile at you. 

“Hey little bear,” you said to him as you bounced him on your hip, he giggled. “Mama missed you”. You walked around the campfire slowly, swaying him on your hip, he loved to be walked around. 

“Did ya keep your daddy in check?” you asked your son, earning a chuckle from the group around the fire. 

“Nobody can keep cowpoke in check!” Micah said, waving his hand to you as he shot a smirk at Arthur. 

“Will ya shut up and drink yer jar of whiskey, idiot” Arthur rolled his eyes at Micah. 

You laughed softly, their bickering always entertained you. You continued walking around with Xander, who was gawking at his surroundings.   
Uncle came to the fire with a bottle in his hand, sitting down on a stool near you. 

“That’s quite a look, Y/N” Uncle said teasingly, motioning his hand at your hip.

You looked down, you had your belt on with your pistol holster attached, gun still resting in it. It was on the opposite hip that Xander rested on, so you weren’t too worried. 

You giggled softly, shaking your head as you went back to sit beside Arthur, putting Xander on your own knee. 

“I’m a pistol-packin’ mama, Uncle, don’t mess with me” you winked at him, leaning your head on Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Don’t mess wit me, I have lumbago,” Uncle said, taking a sip from probably his second bottle of whiskey. “It’s a horrible dise-” 

“Uncle! Shut up!” John laughed, shaking his head. 

Arthur moved to put his arm around you, pulling you closer to him on the log. 

“My pistol-packing mama,” he smirked at you, kissing your head. You giggled in return.

“You two and your pistols get a room!” Micah said, now clearly becoming intoxicated.


End file.
